


The Sky is Falling

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Grimdark, John Carter of Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: The sky is falling - turning this world black and grey. A world that is not my own; a world tearing itself apart; a world drowning in its chaos.  It leaves it's mark upon me, meant to control, meant to destroy. I shall lead them. Unlike the sky, I will not fall.





	The Sky is Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** My tags will be minimal. I tagged Grimdark, so that should be enough indication of how far some shit will go. I will not be tagging for anything triggering. because a lot of triggering stuff is included under Grimdark. Afraid you might find something triggering later on, then be an adult and not read this. DO NOT blame me when you come onto a chapter and it has something that triggers you. I warned you at the start.

Something is on its way. The skittering and scuttling of eight legged eight eyed creatures the size of dogs. Sinking dread should have prickled through me. Unstricken with terror the spiders changed but did not stop their approach. Their husks, shapeless swirls until they became winged weeping golems. I blinked. They drew closer.

I sprinted.

The juniper and tawny landscape carved in tepid and dry-stone pathways lit by an unlight cascaded from undulating islands. Silent arias rose as a hand clawed for me.  I ran with heavy heaving huffs. The souls of my feet unscathed as I scrambled down the vertical drops - searching. Water dusted heavenward filling the murky sky with twirling stars. Everything was unright.

It was light and bright, it reached and shrunk but as soon as I touched it, they whirled and darkened. Arm rearing to grip - yank - claw me up and up. I fought, crashing up into the rocky depths. I was falling with the sky - torn, tattered and trickling angry winged forms that converged on me.

A bright white escape far and close beamed into the nightmare, pulsing and pushing. Hope, dread, desire, and disgust grew further and yet closer.

_Grab my hand._

The form rose high, dragging me closer. The veiled door darkens, thrusting me into its shadows.

Heavy, heaving hard breaths as I cried and thrashed, vision swirling. The pain befell my body. I yowled - gasping. Marching knives laced up my hand and twisted around my arm. Slicing, digging, and bloodless.  Searing, scorching, cindered nerves shook as I leaked the sap of my eyes.

Gentle foreign words pleaded, inferno and winter hands, pointed ears and glowing grey-mauve eyes. “Breathe.”

It hurt. It swelled. I coughed and hacked. Too much.

I slept but even my dreams held no refuge as I splintered, fractured and shivered. I dreamt of my waking nightmare and longed for my deathly slumber.

When the pain faded, and the wracking rattles of my lungs no longer bled me dry of thought and words, I woke drained, tired with vision blurred. Fear spiked, and the world cascaded. My breath heavy and fast as pain drew my gaze to my hand. Its bright sage glow and burnt blistering pink flesh with power contained. I swam, falling over at the swing of the dungeon and thuds of footsteps.

“Adan!”

 _Breathe._ I tried and tried but it only grew worse as the world clanged and rang.

I slept and woke, each time I tried to breathe. The panic lacing through me sent me sprawling and swimming. When the nausea set in, nothing kept down. Exhausted and tired I slept far more and far longer. I wished for the end, but I woke once more to heated and raised voices.

“We need her, Cassandra!”

“She is dying, the least we can do is end it for her. Whatever happened at the conclave, no one would wish this on themselves.”

“But the Breach.”

“Enough, Leliana. She suffers no more.”

I became aware as sword flashed above me.

“Please…no…” I whimpered.

The sword steadied, sheathing at my plea. Its familiar wielder gazed with weary pity. “You are awake.” Sweet chimes laced in dull exhaustion. I know her - knew her.

“Do you know what happened?” Hooded and cloaked, she bore down on me curious and desperate. “How it all began?”

“Leliana, let her rest.”

“She has rested enough, Cassandra! The Breach will not wait!”

I knew them. I knew what they spoke of and I anguished. This was wrong. What they spoke, it was not how I remembered.

Covered in streaks of thorned metal and patched leafy earth, they were not as pristine as they should be. Fatigued and filth did not begin to describe them. Shoulders slumped, sapped of life and stamina. Their eyes were dying embers of precarious persistence, drowning in desperation. I feared they would crumble.

“Where am I?” I spoke hollow and hoarse.

“You are in Haven. Below the Chantry.” Cassandra stooped low, aiding me to my feet.

“Haven?” I rasped, disbelieving. I swallowed my sobs.

“Are you able enough to walk?” Soft and concerned she hovered as I wobbled. I tried to take a step, but I flung forward. Gloved hands gripped my arms, pulling me upright.

I was too light.

“Evidently not.” The Nightingale steadied me as I gazed down. Twas my feet I saw, there was no difference, no change and yet I felt as though I floated. Toes twinkling, my feet grazed a hair's breadth off the floor.

The Seeker escorted me forward, buzzing with worry by me as they led me out. My steps careful. Leliana retained a grip on me to keep me upright, to her knowledge. I felt it was a measure to keep me down and from flailing as we ventured up the stairs and out of the Chantry.

I grew tired with each step. My breath heaving and vision spotty as we ascended.

The world was cold and bright with darkened skies. Too many stars that twinkled and glinted lost to the whirling green. It painted the world and stretched its tendrils. It was bigger than it should be. Large and gaping - you could see the distant sky with black towering forms. It pulsed.

Pain wracked my arm, I fell looking to the sky. The torn maw of the veil an abomination on this world that should never have been. Like an alternate shredded thread of time.

“How…long?” I wanted to know. This was wrong. If I was here, brought here to this world not my own, I wanted to know why the beast in the sky had so wrought the world in terrific chaos. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“How long?” Cassandra asked.

“How long since I appeared at the temple!” I snapped, inhaling fast only to groan as the world sparkled with spots. I tripped once again, sprawling across the ground. What was wrong with my breath? What was wrong with my body? What was wrong with me? My body was the same but there was something wrong. I was too light in weight. I must temper myself. I could not breathe as I once could; could not walk as I once could.

“It has been six days since the explosion. Do you remember anything?” She was not brash or quick to anger, but pitying. This was not how I recalled her being. She watched and hovered over me as I slowed my breathing.

Six days! That was twice as long and twice as much chaos. Twas only three days in the games, why then was it six?

“I remember who I am. I remember my name - but now is not the time for idle chatter, Seeker Cassandra, Sister Leliana.” I gazed up at them both, resigned to this fate. Be it a dream or nightmare, I knew what I had to do.

Both women gazed down in shock.

“You can hardly stand.” Leliana helped me to my feet, a steadying force. Once upright I took a moment to center my being, breathing slower than normal. The air was toxic, the atmosphere was odd. I lowered my center of gravity, forcing my weight toward my feet in hopes I would not go flying again; in hopes I could keep the weight there.

“An elven apostate told you this dreaded mark upon me could be used to close the Breach, am I correct?” I queried. At their suspicious nod I continued. “It will not.”

“Then…” Cassandra, already sickly with weariness, paled further. “...there is no hope.”

“There is. I said it would not close it, but it will stabilize it. Allowing you to find a solution to either give the mark more power or to suppress the breach.” I took a tentative step forward, the harsh cold ground making me shiver. Am I to walk barefoot?

“How do you know these things?” Cassandra asked, her voice rising. I could see anger and she glanced at my quivering marked hand.

“I will explain once the Breach is stable.”

“Then you-”

“Yes. I will do everything I can to help.”

 

* * *

 

 

I weighed so little even with my size. My booted feet kept me grounded, steady as the warrior beside me and yet I was as light-footed as the spymaster.

They escorted me through Haven - or what I would assume was Haven, for it too was not as I recalled. There were no standing buildings, only clusters of haphazard tents and the ruined remains of wooden structures. They were pilfered for firewood by clusters of terrified children and overseen by scouts and soldiers. Even the Chantry was crumbling on one side. The wounded were few, but the lines of the dead were too numerous.

None of Haven looked at me with hatred. Cassandra did not tell tale of how they thought me guilty, of how their most Holy was lost and I was to blame. They were downtrodden, afraid, and if they looked up they did not register my presence.

“What happened? Did they not think me guilty?”

Cassandra looked to me uncertain, she weighed her words. “They did.”

“What changed?”

“You were not waking. Your condition worsened but if there was a chance the mark could close the breach… we would take it.” Leliana explained. “We tried to carry you out, but you were in a great deal of pain.”

They did not have to explain. I remember the pain. I had screamed, anguished - pleading for death; for it to end. The edges of my vision swirled as my chest rose and fell in rapid succession. I gripped harder onto Leliana, so I wouldn’t lose my way as I calmed myself. But I needn’t have concerned myself with my breath for my hand exploded as the sky whistled. A rift crashed open in Haven. The citizens fled, and the soldiers hustled to fight the spilling wraiths.

“No!” Cassandra cried, anger and tears as she pushed me behind a scout. “Get her to the Commander!” Leliana disappeared in a cloak of shadows.

A scout tried to heft me up as I stumbled but I squirmed. This never happened!

“Stop fighting me.”

“Get me to the rift right now!” My hand was searing and ached with unbridled power.

“I have to get you to the Commander!” I slipped from their grasp and ran or tried to. My weight was still wrong, and I had no anchor, so I fell. I crawled toward the rift quick, rolling across the dirt. These people have suffered enough. I would not leave this rift behind to go stabilize the Breach. It would kill all that remained.

Several times, I felt someone try to grab me, but I made it close enough. My left hand ablaze, nerves shooting off, but I held it up. Solas was not here to teach me how to use it but if I just held it up. If I just focused - perhaps?

I screamed as the power erupted from my hand. Lighted cracks splintered across my flesh, power leaking out as it pulsed a stream of magic to the rift. The terrible wisps froze as the rift pulled at them.

The rift closed.

I collapsed with swirling vision and pooling eyes. All was silent as I forced my hand into snow, sobbing as it cooled and numbed my mortal misery. Someone carried me when I ceased my cries. I didn’t fight them. The rift closed so the people that remained in Haven would be safe for now.

The gates swam past overhead as smooth gauntleted hands and a furred cloaked man carried me. I looked up into the haggard face of the Commander. He was not the beautiful young general of the games but a man, grizzled and haunted with experience. His exhaustion weighed and colored his lashes from too long spent rubbing at them. But when he met my gaze, a spark of hope and rigid determination made his shoulders lift.

“Commander Cullen.” I smiled, and he looked down questioning. He spoke but the words didn’t reach me. I knew what he asked. “I will explain once the Breach is stable.” _If the breach can be stabled._ I left unspoken as sound trickled back.

I watched in front of us and up, worried more rifts would open. The dead lined the road in droves.

The long-destroyed bridge came into view, but we moved past it. We trekked down a ridge and across a frozen stream down and down. A rhythm of crunching booted feet following us. I spied Cassandra and Leliana beside as we descended and then climbed. Wraiths and demons milled and meandered about, soldiers rushed ahead to take care of them. I counted them as they fell, watching others replaced them.

These were not soldiers looking to fight a war. These were not soldiers at all. They were civilians, husbands, wives, sisters, brothers, sons and daughters. Children who had only one hope left.

Me.

 

* * *

 

Rift after rift, I closed them on our march to the Temple. Each time my hand exploded and wavered with unfamiliar power. Each time the splintering cracks crawled down my hand over my wrists as the power surged. I lost count of how many rifts but the damage to my arm was evident. The mark had been unstable too long and it was overtaking it, consuming. What would have taken years in the games was only taking a few days. Would I lose my arm?

We reached the frozen lake surrounded by what should have been the burning remains of houses, trees, and petrified victims of the blast and chaos but were no more. They were but hints of piles of ash. Angry jutting chunks of ice and cracked patches of lake gave way to wandering demons and wraiths. Guards and scouts took in the sheer quantity of demons.

The commander propped me against a tree. There was concern etched in his gaze as his hands hovered over my hand. I nursed it to my chest and rubbed snow over it in hopes to cool the searing heated pain. The question was silent on his lips.

“The mark is killing you.” Cassandra was astute.

“It is. I fear it was unstable for too long. Before this is through I will lose my arm.” I muttered, uncaring of what I revealed.

Once again pity overtook her but rather than stay she turned and pulled Cullen and Leliana aside to observe the horde below. The men that were with us were rigid with duty. A few sent me glances. The faint hope that I could stop this chaos evident as they stared and gawked. Some whispered but others were grim with determination. I do not know which was worse.

More scouts filtered down the path we had taken. At the front was a shorter fellow and the familiar mechanism of a crossbow held aloft. His leather jacket spotted and torn with blood and ichor. His golden head of hair as brilliant as his exposed glorious mane on his chest. He was exactly as he was in the games and related media. A welcome sight in a world that was unlike my expectations.

His gaze passed toward me, our gazes meeting for a moment. That was not the Varric Tethras I remembered. He did not smile or wink or joke. He stepped forward with a somber stance, resolute to his fate.

Everything was too different. Foolish of me to think the people might be like what I remembered. Time shattered everything I had once known. Or perhaps the games had gotten it wrong. Made it less devastating? Or perhaps I am the one factor that threw the entire timeline off.

I was not born here. In this land of myth and time of magic, this world now rests on my shoulders.

The sky whistled and this time I could not help the cry. A hand covered my mouth and a shush at my ear as soldiers and scouts backed away, quiet as the thudding alerted them to a large demon. It's skin grey scaled and head crested with large horns. The spikes along its arms seeped a purple plasma that sparked and bubbled.

I turned to the man who had silenced me, but it was no man. It was an elf. He was not bald or pasty white as I recalled. His skin tone like mine, cheekbones high and eyes a queer sort of purple gray. The fur pelt robe he wore hung in tatters and his matted dreadlocked hair dripped as he helped me to my feet. I gaped at him. He was nothing like the games depicted him - except the wolf bone jaw that hung around his neck.

“Solas.” I whispered, and he snapped his gaze at me, imperceptible and piercing until they refocused on my hand. Horror, worry, and most of all guilt swirled around him. “We _will_ fix this.” I attempted to assuage his fears.

He did not speak, merely stared - curious at me until Cassandra came upon us. “There are too many for us to fight through.” She spoke sighing. “We will need to distract them long enough for you to make it through.”

“That won't be possible.” Leliana came sauntering out of the darkness. “My scouts report pride demons, and an army’s worth of terrors, shades, and wraiths surround the breach.”

“There must be a way through.” Cullen asked. “We can charge to provide a distraction for a few scouts and her-”

“And then what?” Leliana snapped. “Even if they make it through the Mountain Pass-”

“Of which we have no knowledge if the path still even exists.” Cassandra offered.

“A few scouts will do nothing against a horde of demons. Even if they sneak past the bulk of it, any attempt to seal the breach will be noticed.” Leliana explained, anger tinted her words red and dark.

“There must be a way.”

They continued to deliberate searching for a way past this obstacle. We had many soldiers and scouts but there was just as many demons. I shuddered to think how many roamed the temple and how many have yet spawned since.

I made my way to the small cleft, slow and steady as I felt myself lift off the ground too much. Too much power beneath my legs as though I was preparing to make leaps and bounds with a simple step. It was difficult to stay grounded on my own; difficult to push up into the air and skipping across the ground. I feared how high I would vault and the resulting fall.

My trek was silent, and I had slipped unnoticed by those who protect. I wished to see.

With arm tucked to my side, the tracks of the mark’s magic crawled and twitched up toward my elbow, etching into my skin with its power, I dropped to my knees, silent and looked out at the horde. There was but one Pride demon yet far too many terrors, shades, and wraiths. They prowled, twitching across the frozen expanse and snow. They covered the frozen lake and patrolled across toward the stairs, the side path, and up into the mountains. Dotted green wraiths and purplish black shades filtered around the trees that stood despite the chaos.

The crunch of snow was deliberate. His approach had been just as silent as my departure. “Should you not be helping to find a way through?”

“The only way through would be to fight.”

“There has to be another way.” 

“Are you not cold?” He was not concerned or worried, yet he hovered as I stood again.

“The mark is searing, and its magic radiates heat.” I explained, but I understood why he asked. My attire was unfit for traipsing through snow. It was more appropriate for spring adventures, not walks through the tundra. I paid little mind to that as I turned to return to the retinue.

The sky whistled.

I bit my tongue to remain silent as I fell with spastic seizures racing up my arm. I rolled, forcing the unbearable heat into the snow, tearing at my sleeve.

“Stay down!” Solas covered me with his body as the explosion cast a mist of snow up, trees snapping and splintering. The retinue dodged away. Solas’s gaze pierced into the forest, watching as a rift opened ahead and shades poured out. The archers and scouts were quick to recover and followed direction by Leliana to be silent with their kills.

But they were on the other side of the rift. Solas and I were alone.

He rolled off me quick and quiet, staff at the ready as he batted away a shade from me.

I scrambled up, picking up a fallen splintered branch and used it to steady myself. Its weight added to my anchor as I moved, running from the encounter. I looked back to ensure no shades followed me, only to pass next to a filmy green figure. It was cold and thick. I fell again, looking into the uneyed wraith as it’s body turned. Fear stilled me as I stared at it. Silence and breath held tight in my throat. What worked as its arms held aloft, staring into its hands and then looking at me.

It did not attack.

Why?

It whimpered as it grew closer, but it did not attack. Its head cocked as it's unseeing eyes met mine. The whimper grew louder until I could hear its voice. Or I assume it was its voice. It was distant, crying, calling, pleading for what I do not know.

A flaming burst pierced its head, the fires racing down its wispy body. It screamed and howled. Each puncture of its voice echoed into me as it flailed, mad and angry. The shock of this world was harrowing on me as the cries of the wraith had me begging for mercy on the creature, for its end. It was loud and reverberating, quivering against my soul. I covered my head in hopes that would silence it, but I could still _feel_ it’s pain even as Solas killed it with the bladed end of his staff. It’s wispy remains as a liquid essence that dropped to the snow, splattering.

Solas gripped my arm, hefting me to my feet. I managed to remain hold of my branch as he led me through the trees. It took several minutes for us to return to the retinue. Had I traveled that distance in but a few seconds?

The rift was getting ready to dispense more wraiths but Solas held my hand up toward the rift. The power once again surged through me as the rift sealed.

I dropped to the snow again, plunging my hand in snow as Leliana burst through the bushes with the others.

“We have a plan.”

It was ill-conceived.

We were to sneak past the horde and go around behind what remained of the houses. The few shades and wraiths along that way would be easier to take down, so long as no mages used any magic. Cassandra sent a pointed look at Solas for he was the only mage present.

Our procession was slow to remain as silent as possible, thus I walked on my own. Shades taken out and wraiths decimated. I tried to ignore the remnants of the screams I heard.

Could they feel pain? Had I imagined it?

We made quick silent work to the stairs where we proceeded to climb up.

Another rift awaited us just outside the remains of the forward camp on the bridge to the Temple.

The front retinue charged. I flinched each time their swords slashed through a wraith, the whispered screams haunting and echoing. Too soon I sent my hand up to close the rift, in hopes the resounding removal of sound and return would distract me.

I stumbled within feet of the rift, hand aloft.

_No-no!_

_Save us!_

_Joy, run!_

_Oh no. No please no._

_Someone… please help._

Wispy cries from the rift had me crying as another wave of terrors threatened to come through. I focused my hand to seal the rift, agony ripped through my arm.

I was aware.

Tears dribbled down my chin as I sobbed.

I expected Solas to offer solace. He’d be the only one to know, to feel the anguish and plight of the spirits, but it was Cassandra who approach. She had me drink from a scout’s water skin and tossed my unmarked arm over her shoulder as we made it to the forward camp, or what remained.

I pitched forward upon seeing Chancellor Roderick, propped in a corner. His robe dirtied and browned with blood and ichor. I lost the remnants of my stomach over the bridge as the scouts cleaned the camp. We rested as they bound the bodies, preparing them for the ceremonial pyre that was set up beyond the gates.

I looked away, shivering and clutching my branch. It tethered me to the now, to this reality.

“They received reports from my scouts in the pass. A few yet live.” Leliana was sifting through the missives that had remained, not blown away by the breeze. Cullen poured over them beside her.

“There is a direct route to the Temple, we can charge-”

“The pass would be safest.” Cassandra spoke over Cullen, but he did not protest. “Leliana, have your scouts confirm the pass is intact. We don't want to be stranded.”

They did not ask for my consultation. As it should be. I have no expertise in this, no true knowledge of the working of this world or the paths to take. Roderick was dead, this wasn’t the world I knew. It was becoming more and more painful to admit. My knowledge of this world would likely be useless.

“How you holding up?”

Varric pitched into the spot next to me beside the fire, offering a ration. His face grim.

I ignored his question. It required too long of an answer and too many admissions. “Why have you not run? You are no longer the prisoner you were when you were dragged here by the Seeker.”

My question caught him off guard because this was the first we have spoken and already I reveal I know so much. He met my gaze with a hardened edge that was suspicious yet inquiring.

“You couldn’t run. You thought about it.” I muttered low, so the others did not hear. “And you feel guilty. Had _Hawke_ been here, had you betrayed their trust would this all have happened?”

The dwarf was still, eyes wavering as guilt and sorrow came up.

“Fret not, it would have. The only difference you may have made is your bird could have been inflicted with this, instead of me.” I held my marked hand up, its glow bright in the dark.

“I’m not sure if that would have been better…” His frown deepened as he paused. “...or worse.”

He didn’t elaborate and before I could ask, Cassandra pulled us from our break. The pass was clear, and we would depart. No one complained, but I eyed Varric as he loaded up _Bianca._ What happened to him?

The pass was cold. The mountain’s breeze harsh and though the mark gave me some warmth it did not protect me from the elements. I walked alongside the Commander and Solas, for between the Commander’s shield and Solas’s magic I came to no harm. Cassandra led the retinue up. It was slow, and the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, but the green of the breach overtook most of the sky. It was the seventh day since I arrived here.

I found it easier to breathe this high up, if only just. The others took deeper and longer breaths while I could finally breathe as normal.

It was narrow, but we made it to the underground portion of the mountain pass. It did not appear stable or in any condition to travel through. There was debris and fallen columns halfway blocking the entrance. We slipped into the dark, cold, and wet passageway away from the harsh winds of the mountain. Taking a moment to recover, we warmed ourselves. Cassandra had given me a fur cloak before we had departed, I shook it of the snow and ice and swathed myself in it. My marked hand tucked in, generating heat within its folds.

We passed through corridors. I remembered this part but not how long the corridors were, or the winding pathway down into the mountain. Was this not also the location where the cult the Disciples of Andraste housed their dragon?

We came upon a room. Leliana seemed to know her way around, slipping in with bow wielded before coming out with a dagger. She held it out. “You must prepare to fight.”

“A dagger will do me more harm. My branch is fine.” I told her and pushed the dagger back at her. She was not the only one to give the branch a once over. Cullen, Cassandra, even Solas gave it an odd look. I sighed. I would not fight unless I had to.

We took a turn down another hall and the corridor opened into an open aired cavern. Snow wafting in from above, the wind howling and the faint trail of blood on the floor led to whimpering dogs. It was Cassandra who put the poor wild wolves out of their misery. What had caused it such harm? The retinue was on alert.

The walkway was so covered in cracks it appeared as though something had exploded. Essence splashes, tracks of fur and ichor stained the walls. There was a railing that overlooked a darkened hole. I could see something glittering and green. It wasn’t a rift, for my marked hand and arm twitched when I was within range of one.

“What is that?” I stepped closer to the railing.

“No! Step back!” Cullen yelled. I turned in time to reach for his outstretched arm, but the floor cracked beneath me and dropped. I tried to grip the railing, but it crumbled with a large chunk of the walkway. There were shouts as I slid and fell. Debris and ice bashing around me until it settled, and I landed in a heap of snow and rocks.

Once the sound of my fall dissipated, there came a yell.

“Are you alright?!” It echoed around with a flurry of worried voices and orders to get a rope and whispers.

I was no worse for wear. A few scrapes and bruises. Perhaps my hand bled, but the pain of the mark overrode all other sensations. Shaking, I got up. My back was sore, and I was certain my ankle twisted with a sprain as I limped. I spied my branch in the darkness, gripped it to aid my walking and looked up. I was alone staring at the tiny specks that were the fledgling Inquisition.

“I’m alright!” I shouted, and the bustle of noise quieted.

“Are you injured?”

“I’ll live!”

“Stay there! We will find a way down. Leliana-” Once again the noise and bustling of panicked voices carried around.

A sharp whistle drew them silent.

“Do you see a way up?” it was Varric.

“Let me look.”

“No!” Came three different voices.

“Stay where you are.” Came Solas’s voice.

“Okay…” I called up and pulled my cloak closer. The dark made everything chilled and frigid, the falling snow did not help.

“Hey...what’s your name, kid?” Varric’s echo came drifting down.

“Hana!”

“Hana?”

“Yes!”

“Well Hana, I’m Varric.” He introduced himself.

“I know! You’re Varric Tethras, writer of the Tale of the Champion and Swords and Shields.” I paused, waiting for the echo to disappear only for a chuckle to come down. I smiled. He was laughing, there was the Varric I knew.

“Didn’t peg you for a fan.”

“I’m not. I just know things.”

“Where you from, Hana?” I spied the speck I thought was Varric, sitting on the edge of the walkway.

“Nowhere you’ll know.”

The silence that followed had me gritting my teeth. I wouldn’t lie but now would not be the time to reveal my origin.

“Try me, Hana. I know all sorts of places.”

“It’s not on Thedas.” I called up. “Or any of your maps, as far as I know.”

“Humor me.”

I sighed. “I was born on an island known as Hawaii, which is part of a nation called the United States of America.” There was silence. I imagined he and the others were puzzled. “I told you.” I called up. More silence, at least until the whispers picked up. “Too bad I didn’t bet you on it.” I tried for a joke. Varric and Solas rewarded me with chuckles.

We lapsed into silence. I turned around, stretched my sore limbs, using my walking stick to move around in the snow and step around the debris, when my foot caught on the corpse of another arctic white wolf. “Ugh.”

“Are you alright?” Solas called.

_Dread._

“Just another dread wolf.” I froze. “Another dead wolf!” I screamed my correction in hopes my echo would overlay the other.

More whispers.

_Dread the dead._

That didn’t come from above. I snapped toward the sound.

“Uh…”

“What is it?”

_Didn’t want to. Dread the dead. Dead the dread. No no. Live. Live. Why won’t you live. Didn’t want to. Didn’t want to._

“I hear something.”

There were whimpers that accompanied the whispers. I stepped around a large chunk of the broken walkway, freezing as I eyed the wraith hovering over the corpse of a wolf. Blood and essence splattered everywhere.

The wraith looked up, it’s unseeing eyes bore into mine. It didn’t attack.

“What did you do?”

_Didn’t want to. Didn’t want to._

“But you did it.”

_Had to._

“No, you didn’t.”

 _Had. To._ It screeched and rushed forward. It’s filmy wispy body slammed against me, and I went sprawling back into the bloody snow. Its arm rose to slash me, but it stopped as I lay underneath it’s shapeless form. My right hand gripping its arm.

_Had...had to. Didn’t have to?_

“No, you didn’t.”

It slumped, still. The green shimmered and faded. It was shrinking before me and bright.

“You can choose not to.”

_Choose?_

“Choose.”

 _Choose. I_ _choose._

The wraith shrank, it’s wispy form grew dense and clustered as it compounded on itself. I kept hold of it until it shrunk into a glittering hot ball of dust and energy. I held a new formed star in spirit form or was it a wisp? For it was tiny, misshapen and wispy. It floated whilst sparkling. It flew around me shiny and bright, lighting the cavern in dim light.

 _I choose. I chose. I choose. I chose._ It chanted, its words flowing and warm. It swirled around me and then it hovered above my open palm. I could not help but bring it up closer, so I could inspect its swirling colors. It was as though I was observing the hot molten surface of the sun, but it was energy, magic and it was beautiful to behold. It was like grass, turquoise, dandelions, and snow all rolled into this perfect orb. It smelled like spring.

_Thank you._

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” I replied and something jingled and twinkled as it’s light dimmed.

_Name? Name! What is name?_

“You want me to name you?”

 _Yes yes!_ It dimmed and brightened in excitement.

Its innocence and simplicity was endearing. I lowered my hand watching as it hovered in midair, dipping and rising. What would I name it?

_You hurt._

“Ah, yes.” I eyed the wound from earlier that dripped into the snow. “Tis but a flesh wound my friend.”

 _I help._ It brightened to blinding levels as it swirled around my hand.

“Wait-” I cringed, eyes closed Warmth crept into my hand. “Ah!” I blinked as it pricked before it cooled pleasant and slow. The light of the wisp faded down becoming too dark.

 _Tired._ Its tiny body floated down like a leaf in still air and laid across the snow. It flickered.

“Oh no.” I picked it up, noting my healed hand. I cradled its cool body close. “No no. You shouldn’t have.”

_I chose._

Its light was too dim a blip as it’s colors darkened and did not glitter. It reminded me more of an orb of its essence, a gelatinous orb that kept its shape.

“The light came from here.” Cullen’s voice had me panic. Though his Templar days are gone, the teachings are hard to change. He would assume the worst of the wisp. I had to hide it.

“Do not die little one, _please._ ” I whispered to the wisp, willing it to survive. Its light flared with a faint _yes yes,_ before I slipped it into my pocket for safekeeping. Perhaps I could consult Solas but for now I must keep it hidden and safe.

“I am here.” I called, walking around the wall chunk. My ankle no longer hurt, and I did not limp. The wisp did a lot more than I expected.

“Maker! You're injured!” Cullen cried. The torches they carried cast an unfavorable light, showing off the bloody snow that clung to my cloak.

“No no! It's just wolf blood.” I corrected and pulled the cloak off showing I was fine. They did not take my word for it as they had the medic of the retinue look me over. Once declared unharmed, we were on our way back up via a rope.

I managed to climb the rope unaided. Though I was extra cautious, afraid the wisp would fall from my pocket and be lost in the snow and crunched beneath the soles of the warriors and scouts. Once up, I held my walking stick with my marked hand and kept my right in my pocket even as we made it out of the underground corridors and into the harsh winds and light of day.

Leliana stopped the retinue at a ridge and she fell to her knees.

“Leliana!” Cassandra pulled her up but froze as she looked over as well. Her sword and shield dropping.

There were cries as others saw over the crest and warriors holding back scouts. I made it up and what I beheld had me staggering back.

We should have seen a winding pathway down through trees and ladders leading to the temple. Instead we met a rocky shattered landscape littered with rifts and demons. Too many demons. I counted ten pride demons, four fear demons, and numerous despair demons. All surrounded by what seemed like an endless stream of wraiths and shades. Who knew how many would greet us at the temple.

Solas stood beside me, imperceptible at first but his head dipped down. His brows furrowed as he appeared troubled.

My gaze fell heavy on him, expecting and full of anger. He _could_ help, but whether he did was whether it aligned with his own goals and desire to remain hidden. He met my gaze, uncertain and then his shoulders slumped, and he walked away.

“ _Coward.”_ I spat low and venomous as I snarled at his retreating form. His body stiffened and turned to me, but I did not wait or care to see his expression. I marched toward Leliana with purpose. “May I have that dagger?”

Her haunted gaze met mine. She handed me the dagger. I tore long strips of cloth from the cloak I wore. I used one to affix the dagger to the end of the branch creating a makeshift spear. It will do. The strip I used to tie my hair back

“What good would it do? There are so little of us and an army of demons.” Leliana spoke soft.

“If we survive this, it will not be the last demon army we will fight.” I muttered. Cassandra, Cullen, and even Varric started at my words.

“There’s gotta be another way around.” Varric tried. I shook my head.

“No. The only way to the temple is through here. Past this horde.” I pointed. “But what waits beyond may be worse, may be less. Who knows. Either way we _fight.”_ I pressed. “At worst we die, but we will all die whether it is today or tomorrow. At least we get the choice in how we die.” I spoke, kneeling beside the Nightingale. “And at best we fight, we push, and we make it to the temple and stabilize the breach. It will be a pyrrhic victory but a victory nonetheless.”

“And then what?” Cassandra asked.

“Then the real work begins.”

 

* * *

 

 

There were twelve rifts all together and the demons clustered around them, tethered to their respective rifts. There were four fear demons, thirteen despair demons, ten pride demons, sixteen terror demons, twenty-one shades, and forty wraiths. One rift had two despair demons. One rift had zero shades, one rift had zero wraiths. One rift had two pride demons. There was at least one pride demon per rift, but the fear demons overlapped with some of the pride demons. We needed a tactic to take them out in a timely fashion. Who knew when the breach would cause me pain or how much longer I had left to live at this continued pace.

“Cullen,” I drew the Commander’s attention toward the horde. “I trust you can find a way to get us through this.” I met his shocked gaze. He was just as disheartened as Leliana had been, though his posture had not shown it.

“It… seems almost impossible.” He spoke low as he gazed at the problem. His grip on the pommel of his sword tightened with each fleeting thought as he considered it. But the longer he took, the more I could see the mental and emotional strain. I needed to get him to think of it with logic.

“Imagine it as a chessboard.” I pointed to the clusters, the furthest rifts and the closest ones, creating the board with my fingers.

“Chess?” His voice and brows rose in confusion.

“A constantly moving chess board with the pieces ever changing directions and the directional of each piece shifting and moving. You must take out as many pawns before your bishops and queen and can corner the king.” I presented the scenario.

“Bishops and queen?” Cullen asked incredulous. “You take this for a game?”

“You are a tactician, are you not? You’ve studied and played chess. You are the _Commander_ of the Inquisition, former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall Circle?” I questioned with swift accuracy and precision pinning him in place with the things I knew. “You survived Kinloch Hold, surely you can put your emotions on the side and _think_ about this logically.”

Cullen froze lost in memory. I invaded his personal space.

“These are not chess pieces. They are people.” He seethed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “They can _die.”_

“People will always die. Inevitably. It just is a matter of when and the circumstances. We will all die here, if we do not find a way through this horde.” I gestured, sweeping my hand across the landscape and met his determining look. Good. He was understanding. Once again, he looked at the problem, a deep breath to settle his nerves and he faced it.

“We don’t have to fight them all. The rifts are stationary…”

“If we can avoid a fight, then that is less casualties.” I spoke, sure and unfeeling. It was terrible, this situation we were in. But rushing it would not be the best idea. “We take it slow. The demons are tethered to their rifts. The pride demons are slow and will attack from afar with projectiles but get too close and they can use electric whips to throw us back. Consider them the bishops.”

Cullen glared but nodded.

“The despair demons will avoid close quarters combat and leap backwards far away, directing a frost spray that will slow movements. They are the rooks. The fear demons… they are like knights, they will confound and terrorize you when near. Do not let your fear control you.” With each explanation I pointed out the demons in the horizon.

It was not just Cullen who listened but Leliana, Varric, and Cassandra. Solas was absent from this discussion but I spied him amidst the soldiers and troop.

“The shades and wraiths?” Leliana asked.

“The shades are pawns.” I spoke. “As for the wraiths...” I reached into my pocket, feeling the heat and weight of the wisp. Could what happened with Wisp happen again? Could they choose not to fight and become something else? Something more? There was only one way to find out. “Leave them for me to handle.”

“You can’t be serious. There are far more wraiths than the others.”

“They are also weaker. I am unsure how I will be able to handle combat with the mark. The moment we are near that many rifts, I may be incapacitated until I seal them.”

“All the better to have you remain behind.” Cullen frowned. “We will not risk your safety.”

“No. You will not risk the safety of the mark." I corrected him on the true meaning of his words. "I am the unfortunate one to have to bear it. The mark is important. Should I die before reaching the breach, I give you permission to cut my arm off and wield it to seal the breach.” The thought of dying was chilling but all things come to an end. “I understand and appreciate your concern, but I would not ask any of you to do any more than what I would do.” I growled. “So, I _will_ fight.”

“Then you’ll need someone beside you.” Varric chimed in, stepping to stand to my right. He was not as short as I assumed dwarva would be. Stocky yes, but tiny he was not. I was a whole three inches taller than him. “At the least to keep them off your ass.”

“I could not have asked for a better accompaniment.” I sent a wry smile to him and he met it with his own.

“Alright. If we are to do this, then…” Cullen took a moment to examine the battlefield one final time. Every so often he sent me a disbelieving look. After a few moments, he nodded and summoned a scribe as he laid out the plans. It was risky, but it involved taking on the least number of rifts to avoid conflict as best we could whilst clearing a path. “When we charge we must stick together, if we attract the attention of the other demons at the rifts we are ignoring, it will be for naught.” Cullen spoke to the retinue, explaining the movements we would be taking.

Varric and I stepped aside while they plotted.

“Think you can use that spear of yours to fight?” Varric asked as we waited for the most wraiths to group up.

“You ask me this now?”

“To be honest it looks like you’re clinging to it.” Varric prepared Bianca with a new set of bolts, cocking her. He had sets of them along his belt on the inside of his jacket. Once done he eyed my spear with anticipation. “Well?”

I smiled, lifted my makeshift spear and brought it up. It was not all that heavy once raised as a weapon as I distributed its weight between both my hands and held in front of me ready to swipe. I performed a simple four-point attack midair and spun in place. I swept the non-bladed end on the ground and then stuck it to the ground using it like a pole to vault myself up to jump and kick.

I should have leapt only a foot or two and landed on the other side of the spear. Instead I went too far up. My weight carried up with the unnecessary force behind my legs. I yelped and gripped my spear as I went over the crest and fell. I rolled down the snowy hill. My spear went flying.

“Hana!” Came the cries from above as I rolled to a standstill at the bottom of the hill, my head tucked into my chest and arms over my head. Once still I took a moment and rose with caution. That too light feeling was back and without my spear or cloak I vaulted forward with movement. Up I went and sprawled.

I didn’t know my own strength. I went flying in the air and only just managed to catch myself on my feet. The force of my feet slamming into the ground should have shook my knees and sent me caving down but it was light as though I had leapt down the last two steps of a staircase.

I peered down at my legs. I could jump extraordinary heights. Higher than I ever could when home. I looked behind me to the shocked faces of the retinue.

Varric had slowed his approach, as did Solas, staring. I ignored them to cast about for my spear, timing my steps as I spotted and approached the spear.

“Hana!”

My spear lay at the feet of a Pride demon that had wandered from behind one of the jutting rocks. I stilled in front of it, fear lacing through me as it stepped forward. It’s behemoth shape towered over me, it's pulsing dripping purple plasma sparked as it’s arm came up, slow and steady and nonthreatening.

I heard the charge and felt the heat, but all I could see was the passive pride demon. Its horned head tilted down as it eyed me, considering. I heard the distant clank of metal on metal behind me, and yet I stepped up to the demon and reached a hand out.

Would it work with something as powerful as a Pride demon? This thing could and likely would kill me but if there was a chance.

Its hand opened, and I pressed my much smaller one in its scaled grey palm. The heat of electricity left my hand tingling, but it did not hurt. Its arm dropped slow.

“Y-you can choose.” I stammered, quivering in my cold snow filled boots. I felt in my pocket for wisp and held it out.

 _Choose! Choose!_ Wisp’s dim light flared, and it floated up. The pride demon went to follow it with its gaze but stopped, freezing in place as something chilled and frosty passed through me and yanked me back.

“No wait!” I shouted as Solas’s magic covered me in a translucent barrier. The pride demon growled. “It wasn’t hurting me!” I shouted at Solas as he burst a winter’s grasp at the demon. He stilled at my words. “Stop it!”

The pride demon’s roar overshadowed my words and it broke free of the frost. It charged it’s hand up, a flailing electrical whip struck Solas and I back. I screamed as it lashed against me, but the barrier took the brunt of the damage. I went flying back, grunting and groaning as warm calloused hands helped me up.

“Are you insane?” Varric berated me as he checked me over. “That thing could have killed you!”

“It wasn’t going to!” I scrambled and pushed him off, running to go stop Solas as he took on the Pride demon by himself. It’s roars and clash of magic on magic began to draw wraiths nearby. “Solas stop it!” I screeched across the snow, took a breath and began running, trying not to fall face first as my legs had me leaping up and running faster than I expected. Often, I landed on my knees and went flailing, yet my determination had me quick to recover.

“WISP!” I cried as I saw the small spark floating around the Pride demon.

 _Choose! Choose!_ It froze at my call and came to me or tried to before it was bashed away by a shield. Cullen’s fur cloak covered me, and I lost my breath as something grounded me, forcing me to the snow with a groan.

“No-” I sobbed, watching the area light up in a lighted blue circle, robbing me of my sound and breath. Cullen stopped, dropping the bottle of used lyrium back onto his belt.

I ignored what he was about to say and crawled away, to get far from that grounding field. I couldn’t breathe there, couldn’t see straight. I took great gulps of air and my vision tunneled.

The only thing I could hear was the faint cries of the Pride demon as it was slain, and Wisp calling _Choose choose,_ somewhere in the snow.

“What were you thinking-” I brushed Cassandra off and took off, falling to my knees when I found wisp deep in the snow. I cradled it.

“No no. You mustn’t die, little one.”

_Choose. Choose._

It was not Wisp that spoke. It was the line of wraiths, drawn toward the fight. I could see beyond their filmy bodies. The retinue were attempting to fight their way through. I had run far from them, too far for any normal person to remain breathing as easy as I was.

_Choose. Choose._

_I chose! I chose!_ Wisp called out, it’s light dimming.

A wraith reached a hand, slow and steady and touched wisp. Something yellow sparked along it’s body. And just like it happened with Wisp, it shrunk and formed a new star, a new spirit. It spread to the other wraiths in ripples and waves.

“What did you do?” I asked Wisp.

_Choose._

The sounds of battle faded, and the wisps floated up and around. My wisp joined them. The energy they shared seemed to revive my wisp. Each of them a different amalgamation of colors. But my wisp was the brightest, the strongest in the cluster. Each of them chanting _I chose._

“You freed them.” Solas’s lyrical voice spoke soft as he advanced. His feet atop the snow and his aura icy and cold. He had fade stepped to approach faster than the others, his dreadlocks whipping in the wind

“Did I?”

The ancient elf stooped low. “May I?” He gestured to my hand, the hand I had held Wisp.

“You ask for permission now, yet not when it concerned the rift.” I hissed and fumbled my way to my feet, away from Solas. The cluster of Wisps circled above like doves with olive branches clasped in their beaks. “Wisp!” I called.

Like dotting stars, the luster and sparks of twenty wisps came down, all chanting and singing _I chose I chose._ It was a humming cacophony. The body of clusters hovered, their light undulating like the wind and water of the world. They were a flying school of stars, the glinting bodies warm and bright. Leading them was _my_ wisp, bright and beautiful as they reached me just as the soldiers and scouts slowed behind me.

I faced the retinue, stepping in front of the cluster protective and fierce. “You will not harm them.” I breathed, angry. The pride demon had been slain, lost despite its lack of aggression to me.

 _Help._ My wisp drifted down. The chant and hymn switched.

“They will help.” I faced the ire of Cullen, his grip on his shield and sword tensed, fingers itching toward the lyrium at his belt. Cassandra was just as tense, her jaw straining. Leliana was less so. She saw opportunity, as did Varric as he looked between the cluster and me, something awed in his gaze.

Leliana approached. “May I?”

“You may.” I trusted her to be more understanding, so I let her close. Wisp flared bright near her, encircling her hand before settling.

“What can they do?”

“I… do not know.”

 _Help help._ They chanted louder, and the cluster dispersed overhead, off into the wind. Pricks of light spread across the battlefield, near the rifts they floated. Wisp stayed behind, floating near me until it sparked loud and sharp, it latched onto me, touching me and I gasped. It was neither painful nor pleasant, but I felt _connected._ As though I touched each of those wisps and could hear them, chanting. Only it was not words but feelings and raw sensations. Wisp dimmed and brightened as more came through.

I could not see with my own eyes, but I had a sense, a feel of what they were seeing. The rifts, and the bright and dark spots of the demons in the land, the flow of something great and more around us. Each tiny star of the cluster swirled around the rifts, making more, rippling through the wraiths that remained across the landscape. Some of the lesser shades were attracted to the chanting and they changed as well.

They were a net, distracting the larger more powerful demons, drawing them furthest away from our path.

“They’ve created a clearer path for us.” I opened my eyes, unaware I had shuttered them.

“Yes, the demons are beginning to move toward the side, freeing our most direct route of most obstacles.” Solas informed us. “We should make haste through, who knows how long they can hold it.”

“Then let us not linger.” Cassandra took charge. Cullen was not pleased but he followed her.

The way through was clearer but it was by no means empty. There were terrors, shades, and despairs. And each rift, I closed, my arm prickled and shivered with the mark as its power continued to consume. Tracks of power burned into my flesh, glowing bright green and yellow as it swirled and dipped in ridges.

It was on the fifth rift in quick succession I needed a break, crying out as my fingers blistered. The heat was molten, my skin reddened and darkened. My scream echoed around us as I fell to my knees.

“Shit, are you alright?” Varric queried, his feet shuffling worried and tense.

My broken scream answered him, breath heaving as the pain subsided.

“We must move quickly, I do not know how much time she yet has.” Solas’s hand was cool as he tried to soothe my pain. I grit and ground my teeth and rolled away. His gaze lingered on my arm before he peered at Wisp. I pulled my dear star closer and away from the Dread Wolf.

“I’m fine.” I managed, spitting the blood that filled my mouth and tanged my senses. “Let us keep going.” I did not wish to look in their worried or leery gazes.

We came upon an empty patch of rocky torn part of land, it led toward the temple. Through Wisp, I could sense there were a few shades and terrors but there an unpleasant itch. The others didn’t sense it and were breathing sighs of relief.

“We made it.” Leliana breathed.

“To the temple.” Cassandra gave a shout, but I slowed.

Something was odd, wrong and wicked. A sound pierced the air, pervaded the ebb and flow of life. The wisps would go no further toward the breach. They converged at just the edge, antsy and afraid.

_Don’t go. Don’t go!_

“I must.” I replied and turned, leaving behind my wisp. “Stay together and be safe.”

I followed the retinue as we drew closer to the Breach, to the heart of the temple and dread and horror filled me with each step. My fingers ached, my hand tingled and shivered in pain. I rushed ahead, wanting to be rid of the Breach, to stabilize it but I slowed as I beheld the sight before me.

Large towering crimson crystals grew, taking over the Temple’s center. Their sickening violent hued structures contrasted with that of the green of the Breach. They jutted up and out and the wrongness connected. I could hear the singing, like I could hear the wisps’ chanting, but it was foul and fetid. It scraped and screeched, a raucous sound that called to me.

“Shit.” Varric’s tone filled with disbelief. “Don’t touch it.”

“What happened!”

The Temple of Sacred Ashes had become a garden of red lyrium.

“How did this much red lyrium get here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it.” Solas theorized.

If there had been lyrium beneath the temple than it was the presence of the Grey Wardens that corrupted it, or Corypheus himself. Either way I refrained from correcting him for I do not know the real reason.

“It’s evil. Don’t touch _any_ of it.”

There were no demons in the temple. There hadn’t been in the game. While it was a relief, it became eerie as the song of the red lyrium filled the temple. It grew worse the closer we got. I took note of the way the soldiers would pause and stare at the crystals before they snapped out of it, trying to keep their wits about them. Once we left, they would have to be monitored, observed to ensure they did not try to return to the Temple or seek out red lyrium.

I worried about Cullen as well but not Cassandra nor Leliana, as both seemed to be able to keep their attention focused on the breach. Yet Cullen was pale and pallid, his gaze lingering on the crystals ahead before he shook and steeled himself. He was already back on lyrium, making him weaker to the influence. Would he confuse the song that rang around him with the one inside of him?

Varric’s shoulders slumped down as he stared guilty at the crystals.

“Tis not your fault, Varric.” I stepped next to him. “The piece you brought back from the Deep Roads did not cause this.” He said nothing, but again he gave me a surreptitious look.

We found a route around and down, soldiers and scouts positioned according to Leliana’s order. The closer we got, the headier the air became and the more my arm tingled. Unpleasant and jarring, it glowed at my side.

_The hour of our victory is now. Bring forth the sacrifices._

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra questioned, looking to me.

“The person who created the breach.” I answered.

_Keep the sacrifices still._

_Help me...someone, please!_

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra exclaimed and rushed forward. “How?”

_Silence her._

_Anybody, please help! Ah!_

The screams of the Divine echoed around the Temple, stilling everyone. Cassandra's face became haunted.

The Breach woke with a bursting wave from it as the crystals at its core shuttered and shook, rumbling to life. They cracked and twitched as a black film covered the Temple.

Stars of light pricked around us. It was like seeing with Wisp, but more. Faint traces of energy, sparking and shivering across the sheer film. Justinia’s screams faint until another tortured wail came through.

_Please, someone help me!_

“That was your voice.”

An image of me, battered and bruised stumbling through the darkened void. I came across the dying Justinia, held aloft by magic just as I was able to stand.

_Please._

_Hold on!_ My form reached for Justinia in the dark. _We’ll get out of here together._

_No! Run while you can! Save them!_

_You let her escape. Capture her. Now!_

The memory concluded but it left me with more questions. It was not the memory that should have played. I thought that whatever would show might explain how I arrived, but it left me more confused and more worried. She said _save_ them, not warn them. The elder one wanted me _captured_ not killed.

“You tried to save her.” Leliana demanded. “What was this vision? Is it true? What were you saving her from?”

“What did we see?” Cassandra added, angry tears at her eyes.

The left and right hands of the fallen Divine pressed me for answers I did not have.

“I... I do not know.” I muttered. It had been Corypheus’s voice, but this was wrong. Different, too many changes and I didn’t know why. I tried to recall how I arrived, tried to remember this scene but nothing. It was blank. “I don’t remember.”

“Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place,” Solas stepped forward, confident. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed - albeit temporarily.” He spoke to bring them back to the task at hand. They did not turn away as they were seeking answers I could not give them. I gazed at the mark.

“I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and sealed.” His postulations were correct if lacking. Cassandra turned to me at his projection.

“It won’t. There is only enough power to stabilize it. And even then… I’m not even sure we can do that it.”

“And how do you know of this?” Solas gave me a curious stare. I eyed my mark.

“Like you, I have studied the Fade.”

“You are no mage.”

“No. But one does not need to be a mage to study the Fade.”

“Then you should know, opening the rift-”

“Will likely attract attention from the other side.” I finished. His brows creased. “It means demons, we should stand ready.” I turned to Cassandra and Cullen. “There will be at least one Pride demon, if my memory serves correctly. Don’t immediately attack it.”

“Do you intend to pull what you previously attempted?” Cullen began, all brass and bluster. His eyes flashed. I took a step back.

“If I can. But that is not why you shouldn’t attack it first. It will come out with a barrier. Disturbing the breach with the mark will shatter it, allowing you to attack it.” I turned back to the breach. “Allow me to at least attempt.”

“No. What if you were to become under the influence of a demon?” Solas shook his head.

“If you’d observed, the demon didn’t attack me until they were provoked!” I snapped. “By _you_ no less.”

“Enough, time is of the essence. We cannot allow the breach to remain open for longer.” Cassandra stepped up.

“Very well.” the elf stepped back in a meek manner.

“Are you ready?”

“Are they?” I gestured to the soldiers and scouts. Cassandra nodded and lifted her sword to signal them.

I stepped across and around jutting crystals of red lyrium, stiffening when I looked to see Varric beside me.

“Someone’s got to keep them off you.” He shrugged.

“Only if they attack.”

“Right.”

I raised my marked hand. I muttered soft beneath my breath a prayer in hopes for some protection, invoking Kāne’s name.

I sent the power of the mark at the breach, the stream of magic scorching beneath my skin. My fingertips bloodied and bursting at the nails. I cried out as the breach gaped opened. It sent a shockwave through the temple. The tainted lyrium crystals shattered, some fell over and out came the behemoth of not a Pride demon, but a Fear demon. Its clothed form ruffled in the power of the breach, it’s spindled wings stretched wide and its mouth dropped open from within its cloaked hood. The screech was a song, eerie and quiet. It crawled, ticking into each of us, lulling us into inaction.

Besides the Fear demon were three shades, I blinked at them as they floated, gliding across the red lyrium, quick to get away from it. The crystal shuttered, bright and glowing and one of the shades caught in it. It fed on the shade, growing and spreading.

Arrows came down on the Fear demon, but the barrier it held made it ineffective. One of the shades came straight for Varric and I before his bolt pinned it to a broken rock. It’s screams shuddered and popped. Whimpers reached me, but I could do nothing this time.

I wasted no more time and sent the mark flaring at the breach again. The pull parted the veil even more, and it blasted.

Steam rose off my arm, the skin cracked as it quaked. Blood dribbled and trailed down my arm. It was too much. Another bolt went flying beside me and another shade kept away.

“Come on, kid, one more time.”

Magic went flying as Solas distracted the Fear demon away from us.

I took one more breath, but the breach gave another clap and more shades burst forth. They didn’t go for anyone, instead trying to escape the pull of the red lyrium. Knocked back, Varric shot them pre-emptively as I got to my knees. I used my spear to stand.

I sent another burst from my mark. Deep crevices fractured through my arm, blood dripping. My throat became raw with my screams as the power of the mark flared brighter, leaking out with my life force. The flesh of my arm exploded, petrified, liquids dropping as my arm became stardust. Each speck floated in a vague shape of my arm, the mark’s energy lost within.

“The mark, it’s too much for her!”

“I can’t get anywhere near her.”

“Hana!”

Their voices were too faint, too far, and elevated in terror.

A bolt whizzed toward the shades still, but whatever force was keeping them away, knocked the bolt away. One shade pressed in, slipping closer. Formless eyes gazed at my arm and then pressed against it. I was powerless to stop it as it laced it’s claws through what remained of my dusty fingers.

The breach gave another clap, but the result was lost to me as I was flung backwards, my world dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought this back, despite the hate I got last time. It's cleaned up. Grammar fixed. If you see any words incorrectly used, I know already. Check the meaning of the substituted word. It's called poetry, it's art, and in this fic, entirely intentional. 
> 
> Be warned. Slow Updates. Expect each chapter to be at least 10k words because I am a glutton for pain.


End file.
